


Suddenly a Confession?!

by phoreau



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love Confessions, but i got lazy, huge ass crush, probably would have another chapter, supposedly for valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreau/pseuds/phoreau
Summary: Marine and Rushia are hanging out in Valentine's Day. Just gal pals hanging out on a special occasion. Totally.(In other words, Marine listens to Rushia... confessing?)
Relationships: Houshou Marine/Uruha Rushia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Suddenly a Confession?!

**Author's Note:**

> errrrrrrrrrrr i may write more but i really am lazy so take this

“I think I’m in love.” 

Marine suddenly became quiet the moment she heard that. Her collar was loose and she wasn’t even wearing a ribbon yet she could feel sweat already forming on her forehead. Her mouth felt dry, the words that she was just about to slip out of her tongue suddenly rushed back and were stuck in her throat. 

_Badump._

Her heart was thumping so loud she can’t even tell if it’s about to burst out of her rib cage and just pop out from her chest. She could feel her blood pressure rising as she pulled her collar, hoping that some fresh air would stop her cold sweat from dripping further. 

Of course, that didn’t work.

_Badump. Badump._

Marine tried her best to keep eye contact yet she couldn’t help but randomly glance at anything she could before repeatedly opening and closing her mouth. She didn’t even notice her left foot repeatedly tapping the ground like a metronome. After a few seconds of silence from the shocking sentence she just heard, she managed to stutter out a few words:

“I-is that so…?” She cursed herself at how pathetic that sounded. "I-I mean - you? In love? How, when - who? What? Can - can you repeat that?" Marine knew that she couldn't be more nervous than this. Her tongue was tied. 

Houshou Marine never expected this to happen. She did her usual routine in waking up, going to school, trying not to fall asleep in class, doodling random anime characters, and basically doing whatever the hell she feels like doing. The high school girl did get more attention today than usual (the teachers truly love catching her sketching instead of listening) and even received some treats from her friends. Not that she's surprised about more food, of course, this day is basically the day where popular kids somehow get diabetes from all the chocolate they receive. 

It's the day that students around her age look forward to a lot.

Valentine's day is just a normal day for her except she gets to laugh at the couples and support her friends on the love they want to pursue. The day where she gets to tease Noel and Flare a lot that Noel starts to tell her to shoo and mind her own business. The perfect day to receive some chocolates from her friends. It's an ordinary day for her, just with some extra choco bonus and cringe here and there.

Which is why the situation she's currently in completely threw her off-guard. 

The two of them are sitting beside each other on a bench underneath a tree. This was the place they usually go to during lunch alongside their friends but three of them had their own things to do. It's the day where you share your moments of happiness with someone you romantically like after all. Yet Marine, knowing they both have nothing good to do, asked the girl out to have lunch together. Just you know, the usual things friends do on a special day that only comes once a year. Totally not because she was looking forward to spending this day with someone she holds dear.

Marine instinctively placed her fingertips on her eyepatch, hoping that the wind that blew her bangs over her eyes would help in hiding her face. She was usually excited and had lots to say when it comes to romantic topics but that's not what she's concerned about. Of course, such a topic is nothing to be concerned about.

The person she's currently talking to is.

"Were you even listening to me?" Soft, cute, adorable, a bit clumsy and short-tempered, but also really freaking cute. That's how Marine thinks of the person that just asked the question.

The girl in front of her looked so breathtaking just by existing and sitting down beside her. Red eyes that reminded her of jewels - the same color on Marine's left eye - but the shade was more captivating she always ended up getting lost in it. The wind also seemed to praise the girl's beauty as it hit her face, her hair strands gently flowing through the wind. The color always reminded her of some kind of peppermint that was too cool and pleasing to the eye.

Marine could go on and on in describing the girl's beauty and she never failed to express her admiration. Though, it's a bit disappointing that the words she say that are laced with every bit of emotion aren't taken seriously, she doesn't mind as long as she could keep appreciating the art in front of her. It was as if she's just witnessed the meaning of art itself.

A work of art that would only keep getting better and far more stunning as time passes by.

"Hellooo? Earth to Marine? Are you thinking about something lewd again?" A hand that waved close to the daydreaming redhead's eyes brought her back to reality. After a few consecutive blinks, a chuckle escaped her lips. She could only hope that her voice didn't sound nervous at any way possible.

_Badump._

"Uh-huh." It took her half a second to realize that she just automatically agreed on something she didn't even process properly. "Wait, no! I wasn't! I meant to say that when you asked if I was listening…!" Marine started to visibly panic and her heart was racing even faster. Just as she was about to start blabbering about how rude it is for that person to think of her that way, a laugh suddenly bloomed. 

_Badump._

That sweet and gentle giggle that was music to Marine's ears; it made her laugh along. Such a lovely tune that never failed to shut her up and fix her jaw that was dropped in awe. Her thoughts that were screaming at her for speaking so carelessly suddenly went silent as well. Her whole body slowly started to relax from all the tension she kept building up inside of her. Everything that she was worried about gradually disappeared for just this moment.

The laugh slowly faded into thin air but Marine's gaze and attention didn't waver.

_Badump._

"I was only kidding! I'm sure you're just really surprised that I'm suddenly telling you this."

"O...Of course I am! We're just eating lunch and suddenly you mentioned that?"

_Badump._

"Err, sorry if that sounded completely random. It's not though, I've just…"

"You uhm… just what?"

_Badump._

"It's been bugging me for months and I really just want to say this so hear me out, 'kay?"

Marine knew that her heart was thumping way too loud than it did earlier. It started to prick through her ear drums, ringing so obnoxiously that she could barely catch her breath. Her hand quickly gripped her chest and another shaky laugh blurted out from her lips which didn't know whether to keep on smiling or not.

_Badump. Badump._

"Really? Then uh- go ahead, Rushia." Her voice sounded really weak just now and she hated how obviously strangled it was. But who could blame her? 

"Don't laugh at me or anything since I'm not exactly someone who catches feelings. I'm embarrassed to say this too…"

Who could blame her for being too nervous in talking about such a topic with this beautiful girl that pouted at her so purely?

"I'm not gonna do that! Trust me~" 

Who could blame her for panicking a lot when it comes to Uruha Rushia - the classmate and friend she can't take her eyes off for over a year now - suddenly opening up about her love interest?

"You better not or else I'll hit you!"

Who exactly could?

"I promise, Rushia. You know I-" _You know I love you too much to even joke around about this_ was what Marine wanted to say but she bit back her words and ate it up. "I won't make fun of you for liking someone." _How could I do that when I'm literally here crushing on you so hard?_ She rarely found it difficult to add those serious phrases as a joke yet this time she knew it was impossible. Not when her feelings are about to burst any moment. Absolutely not when her heart is just in her hand. _Definitely not_ when every muscle in her body wants to tackle the girl in front of her into a mind-melting and heartwarming embrace.

_Badump._

"Are you sure, Marine?" A piercing, stubborn gaze. 

_Badump._

"You know me, I'm a woman of my words." A weak, shaky laugh. 

_Badump._

Rushia's furrowed brows slowly relaxed. Her lips curved to a smile. "I know I can trust you… I'm just really nervous." A fine damn smile.

_Badump._

"You? Nervous? Pff," Marine managed to give her a genuine grin, "I'm the one who's shaking right now! I mean seriously, you almost never talk about stuff like this."

_Badump._

"Yeah, that's because I never really felt this way about anyone. I just don't know how to say the right words or well express my exact thoughts." The way her crush mumbled the last few syllables made her feel like she could do a backflip just to ease her annoyingly loud heartbeat.

_Badump. Badump._

"Rushiaaa, you're delaying this too much. Spill out the beans before I explode from curiosity~" The way she said those words herself almost made her convinced that she wasn't nervous. Nervous at the fact that they're alone on Valentines talking about love. Nervous that she knew the spark within her meant hope. 

A ray of hope that she knew damn well shouldn't ever exist.

"Okay, fine, just-" the way Rushia paused and sharply inhaled made Marine's heart halt for a second. She just wants her stupid dumb heart to stop from beating with anticipation. "I don't want to just… flatly say who it is. I know I'm being unfair here but can you, um, just please bear with me for a moment? I'm starting to get really embarrassed too, y'know."

_Badump._

_Badump._

_Badump._

If Marine could compare her heartbeat right now she'd say it's louder than a jackhammer when she's trying to sleep at 3 am. Her palms were getting so sweaty she kept trying to wipe it off every few seconds. Not knowing what to say, she gulped and gave her friend a deep nod. "Of course! Yeah, well yeah- erm, uh-" _wow myself you sure are a smooth talker,_ "I'll hear you out no matter what. Take your time! No rush."

Rushia still seemed reluctant but slowly nodded back. After another deep inhale, she straightened her back. "This person I like is someone close to me," Marine could already feel every cell in her body screaming, "I don't know exactly when I started to like that friend of mine. It's tough honestly, especially since I have to see her face a lot." 

Marine choked on nothing. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Her"? _"HER"?_

_Ba-fucking-dump_.

That was the last straw.

There's no way that she was right but it's safe to say that it's impossible to have zero hope when she fits the three things her crush said just now. It's definitely a stretch but they're close friends, they see each other a lot, and Marine is 100% a she. Plus, she flirts with Rushia like there's no tomorrow. 

Could it be that the girl nervously smiling in front of her actually caught her drift and this is the legendary Valentine's confession under a tree? 

The thought of it made her jump from her seat and have the biggest grin she could manage. Which was not the best decision the moment she saw Rushia's eyes widen from shock. 

Marine blinked for a while, rummaging through her remaining few brain cells for any useful words she could say. "Now you've definitely got me waaay too curious! Tell me more~" _I saved myself a bit there._

"I'm getting to it! You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" 

Marine's smile got even brighter. Without wasting any time, she started swaying her hips and wriggled her butt in excitement. Rushia knew that the girl staring at her with sparkles in her eyes was really looking forward to what she's about to say and she couldn't help but giggle softly. "I'll tell you more so shh!"

"Okay, go on~"

"As I was saying…" Rushia cleared her throat. "I've liked her for a few months now and I've been trying really hard not to since I know I shouldn't. It's just really hard to ignore since she's just always there and I can't help but admire her cool smile." 

Marine's heart dropped. She always showed obvious signs of attraction towards Rushia so why would that be the case? 

"I really don't know how I started liking her. It just came so suddenly and I was definitely not ready for it. We're close friends too- all five of us! It's really tough to like someone like her and… I hate to admit it but I do get a bit lonely whenever she wouldn't talk to me. I get it though, she has someone else in her heart already."

Unless…

"I know I'm just stupid for falling for someone who's already looking at another person. It's dumb, I get it… but how could I not like someone who's so selfless and kind? She doesn't even have to try hard to look cool. Maybe it was when she helped me in a tough situation? Or was it when she just had the most genuine laugh I've heard that I just suddenly can't deny my feelings?"

...It's not her.

The loud and awful thumping of Marine's heart suddenly became quiet. So tame that she herself could now properly hear the wind brushing through her hair. She already knew the consequences the moment she heard the very first sentence that came out of Rushia's mouth and yet she kept listening.

And listening.

And listening.

Listening until she finally understood that her heart was shattered to a million pieces. The small amount of hope that grew just a tiny bit earlier was destroyed. Smashed like a truck hit it with full force in the speed of light. Marine knew that this is what would happen when she gets her hopes up.

But she couldn't help it. 

She wanted to hear out the person she loved no matter how much it broke her. 

"It hurts. It really does." Rushia mumbled, bringing her knees close to her chest. "I didn't know crushing on someone would literally crush my heart."

After a minute of silence, Marine sat back down. Her eyes stared at the leaves that were fluttering in the breeze but her mind was wandering far away. "Yeah. It really does." Though she wanted to say more, her heart couldn't take any more damage than this. It was exhausted.

Far too exhausted.

"Thanks for hearing me out, Marine. I'm sorry for troubling you with my own worries… but I really am grateful I have you by my side." She could feel a soft pair of hands reach out to her own. "Thank you, really." Marine hated how it still made her heart skip a beat.

"What are you talking about? I'm happy you let it out."

Even if her whole being was a wreck, she still gave Rushia a smile. A sad, bittersweet, yet genuine smile.


End file.
